


i dont really have a title for this lol

by orphan_account



Category: londyn's wonderful mind
Genre: M/M, Too much fluff, i linked it in the notes, inspired by one of your posts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mac and nate are nERDS and they love the stars and the flowers n' shit





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm apparently trash and this is inpired by this post  
> http://o-christmas-trea.tumblr.com/post/152407261109
> 
> so yeah, it written in lowercase because i got lazy lmao

"naatee" mac called as his boyfriend ran in front of him, leading him with one hand through a dark field "where are we going?"

nate ran ahead of the boy, one hand clasped with his, running quickly across a large stretch of grass. he couldn't see where he was going, but he knew he'd find where he wanted to go eventually.

"we'll get there, don't worry"

mac continued to run behind, only the light of the stars and the moon shining down on nate's soft hair.

"really? do you know where you're going?" mac began to worry despite nate's request.

"come on, i promise we won't get lost"

though he wasn't totally optimistic.

nate kept running, and mac continued to be pulled behind him. the sky was brighter than normal, it was still dark, but a dark navy blue, not the black it usually was. the stars were like fairy lights, blinking and twinkling like glitter on the sky. the moon on the other hand, was like a night light. full and bright, leading the boys through the grass.

nate slowed down, coming to the top of a hill, stopping but continuing to hold mac's hand.

"we're here" he said weakly, sitting down on the cold ground.

mac sat down next to him, looking around. it just seemed like any old field. why had nate woken him up at four in the morning to bring him to a field?

"what is this place?" he asked.

"oh mac," nate began, he smiled shyly "it's the only spot in the city where daisies grow naturally"

nate brought his hand up to mac, passing him a small white flower. he looked down, seeing that the patch of grass they sat in was dotted with the same cute plants. mac took the flower from the other boy. he rolled the stem in his fingers, looking at the white petals carefully.

"it's also my favourite place for stargazing" nate spoke again "see, no cars or buildings for miles in almost every direction. no light pollution out here. just us and the stars and the moon and the flowers"

nate pointed out in the distance at some constellation. his eyes glowed as bright as the dots in the sky. he began to speak in awe, explaining the   
constellations and what they meant.

he became tired, he realized mac was no longer listening, only watching his delicate features as he spoke. nate blushed lightly, turning his body to the boy.

"mac...?"

"...yes" mac held nate's hand with his right and the flower with the left.

"do you mind if i go to sleep?"

"here?"

"yeah, no one will come, i'll be awake by sunrise" nate yawned, closing his eyes.

"no, no it's fine. just get..." mac stopped his sentence when nate rested his head in his lap "....comfortable"

nate hummed, pretty smile gleaming on his lips. mac still held his hand. the boy looked out, admiring the constellation nate had explained before. it was beautiful, calming, relaxing. astronomy hadn't been a hobby of nate's that mac was aware of, but obviously he knew quite a bit.  
mac looked down at the sleeping boy. his hair was down and in his face. his lips were pulled into a peaceful smile. his arm cast over his own chest. he looked... content.

mac brushed the hair out nate's face. he stared down and his boyfriend lovingly. he bent over him, placing a kiss on nate's forehead.

"i love you"

nate opened his eyes slowly, gazing up at the other as he pulled another lazy grin. he looked out at the moon one more time before whispering.

"lie down with me, mac" his voice was quiet and sweet. he sang the name as he pulled mac down slightly.

mac complied. he shifted to rest next to nate. never letting go of his hand. he laid down in the flowers, feeling the small plants brush against his back.

there was a long silence between them. nate began to rest again, his eyes fluttering shut as mac did the same. the only sound that could be heard was the creaking of insects and birds around them. far off traffic noises also found their way to the flower topped hill. aside from that, the sound of   
nate's deep breathing filled mac's ears.

nate turned his body, pushing his and mac's connected hands into his abdomen, not that either of them minded. he scooted closer his boyfriend, digging his face into the crook of mac's neck. he lightly kissed over the soft skin.

"i love you, too, mackie"

no one but mac heard him. apart from the stars and the moon and the flowers.


End file.
